Malentendidos
by jessyriddle
Summary: Porque a veces sería mejor pedir explicaciones antes de actuar. Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Me tocó: Pansy Parkinson, rated T y género tragedy.

* * *

Pansy observaba a su amigo y compañero estudiando. Blaise estaba sentado en la biblioteca, recargado sobre la mesa leyendo un libro y tomando nota en un pergamino. Probablemente estaba terminando algún ensayo, pero no le importaba a la chica.

Ella estaba viendo su perfecto rostro, sus facciones marcadas, observando como fruncía el ceño cuando no entendía algo, repasando con sus ojos los labios entreabiertos de él, deseando posar los suyos sobre ellos. Tan ensimismada como estaba, no se dio cuenta cuando Blaise levantó la vista.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó al notar la mirada sobre él.

—Nada, estoy leyendo— se apresuró a contestar, cogiendo un libro de la mesa.

—¿Y lees al revés? —preguntó divertido por el error de la chica.

Pansy sólo se sonrojó, se enderezó y salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca. Otro día se dedicaría a observar al chico que tanto le gustaba, y se aseguraría de ser más discreta.

oOoOo

—¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo? — preguntó ella al chico. No era común que una chica invitara a un hombre, pero no estaría esperando para siempre, así que había decidido dar el primer paso.

— Está bien, nos vemos en la entrada a las 10 — contestó él.

Ella regresó al dormitorio corriendo, busco en su armario sus mejores vestidos y se cambió, peinó su lacio cabello, buscó algún accesorio acorde con el conjunto y se maquilló un poco.

Al terminar se miró fijamente en el espejo, dando varias vueltas para verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar y satisfecha se encaminó hacia la salida.

Blaise la estaba esperando en la entrada, tan perfecto como siempre a los ojos de ella. Estaba impecable con esos pantalones negro, viéndose elegante y casual al mismo tiempo, por no decir de la playera gris que mostraba su torneado cuerpo. En definitiva era el chico más guapo y sexy de la escuela.

Bueno, quizás solo segundo a Draco, pero el rubio era un idiota, lo cual le bajaba puntos.

Ella se acercó y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla; él, como buen caballero, le ofreció su brazo y se encaminaron por el sendero que llevaba al poblado mágico.

Decidieron ir a las Tres Escobas para tomar algo y platicar un poco. La conversación empezó un poco tensa, porque a pesar de ser compañeros no hablaban mucho, al menos no más de lo necesario, pero tras unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla, empezaron a soltarse.

— No puedo creer que le dijeras eso — comentó ella riendo de una anécdota del chico.

—Pues créelo, se puso tan furiosa que me lanzó una maldición, que por suerte no me dio, la recibió un chico de Ravenclaw que quedó lleno de ampollas, ¿pero acaso es mi culpa que esté tan fea como un dementor?

La chica rió divertida, y decidió arriesgarse un poco. — ¿Qué piensas de mi? ¿También crees que estoy tan fea?

El chico la miró sorprendido por la pregunta y negó con la cabeza. — Por supuesto que no, eres hermosa. Me atrevo a decir que de las mejores chicas de todo el colegio.

Ella sonrió, feliz con lo que había escuchado, y decidió empujar un poco más su suerte. — ¿Me besarías?

—¿Qué?— cuestionó no muy seguro de haber entendido bien

— Te pregunté si me besarías.— respondió ella sin perder la sonrisa. Él por su parte no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella, besándola con suavidad, mordiendo su labio inferior para que le diera acceso a su lengua y que pudiera explorar su cavidad.

Cuando el beso terminó, ella susurró avergonzada. — Me gustas Blaise.

—A mi también me gustas Pansy. ¿quieres ser mi novia?

oOoOo

El noviazgo iba espectacular, Blaise era un chico atento y caballeroso, siempre tratando de satisfacer los caprichos de su novia y ella disfrutaba bastante con toda la atención. Pansy por su lado, era una chica divertida y cariñosa cuando estaban a solas y era perfecta para él.

Ese día era especial para la pareja, era el día de San Valentín, y sin importar que era una estúpida fiesta, decidieron pasar el día juntos.

Cuando Pansy despertó encontró una nota de su novio. En ella había un lindo poema de amor.

"_Eres la luz en mi camino, con tu belleza me deslumbras y con tu sonrisa me enamoras. Tanto tiempo esperando por ti, sin saber que te tenia a mi lado". _La chica esbozó una sonrisa y decidió vestirse con rapidez para poder agradecerle el lindo gesto a Blaise. Bajó a toda prisa y se encontró a su sonriente novio al pie de las escaleras, esperándola.

Sin más, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo y besándolo, trasmitiéndole todo su amor.

—Tenemos que irnos, tenemos clases.— comentó el chico separándose un poco.

Ella tomó su mano renuente y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Acudieron a las clases, las cuales, desafortunadamente, no compartían en su totalidad. Así que a la salida de Adivinación, Blaise estaba esperando a su novia con un hermoso ramo de flores.

—Blaise son hermosas— murmuró viendo sus rosas.

—Tengo otra sorpresa para ti, vamos a la torre de Astronomía.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a destino, y Pansy quedó impresionada al ver una mesa con velas, copas, vino, y algún platillo preparado por los elfos. El chico movió una de las sillas para que ella pudiera acomodarse y se sentó frente a la chica. Destapó el vino y sirvió en las copas, brindando para que su noviazgo siguiera tan bien.

Al terminar la cena, Blaise transformó la mesa en un sofá, sentándose los dos para platicar un poco, aunque la charla duró poco, porque decidieron iniciar una sesión de besos, que gradualmente iban subiendo de intensidad.

El chico empezó a desvestir a Pansy, que se tensó un poco.

—¿Quieres que pare? — preguntó él.

—N-no, está bien, sólo estoy un poco asustada. —balbuceó ella.

—No te haré daño, te lo prometo.

Así fue, Blaise fue muy cuidadoso y jamás lastimó a la chica, que pasó la mejor noche de su vida.

Y después de esa primera vez, siguieron muchas más noches estrelladas testigos de su amor.

oOoOo

Era una mañana extraña; Pansy pudo sentirlo desde que se despertó. El cielo estaba nublado, augurando un mal día y ella no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber que había pasado.

Durante el desayuno, una gran lechuza dejó caer un sobre delante de ella. Con prisa lo cogió y abrió.

Se quedó congelada al leer la carta y no reaccionó cuando Blaise le preguntó que pasaba.

Él le quitó el pergamino de las manos, para poder ver que había perturbado a su novia.

_Pansy, lamento informarte que tu madre falleció anoche. Llevaba enferma varios meses pero había decidido ocultarte la verdad para que no sufrieras. Lamento tener que escribirte, pero pedí permiso a la junta escolar para que puedas asistir al funeral._

_Te quiere, tu padre._

—Pansy — llamó el joven — lo lamento tanto.

Ella quitó la mano del chico que intentaba acariciarle el rostro, se levantó y salió del comedor; al ver a su novio seguirle, se paró y dijo — Blaise, quiero estar sola.

Se encerró en su habitación, se recostó en la cama y empezó a llorar. Lloraba por haber perdido a su madre, lloraba porque le habían ocultado la verdad sin darle oportunidad de despedirse, lloraba por haber perdido algo más que un progenitor, también había perdido una amiga.

Siempre se había llevado de maravilla con su madre, y más los últimos años, cuando durante el verano, su padre desaparecía durante días debido a sus misiones y Pansy se quedaba a solas con ella. Aprovechaban el tiempo juntas yendo de compras, conversando sobre la escuela y sus amigos; en fin, era su confidente.

Por eso le dolía tanto que no hubiera confiado en ella, no le había dicho que estaba enferma, y lo último que su madre le había escrito eran unos estúpidos consejos para prevenir embarazos.

Estaba triste y enojada, no podía parar de llorar y lo peor de todo eso, era que no había nada que pudiera hacer para mejorarlo.

Decidió saltarse las clases del día, se quedaría en la cama desahogándose.

oOoOo

Un mes había pasado desde la muerte de su madre, pero Pansy no parecía mejorar. Se había sumido en una profunda depresión y nadie había podido sacarla de ahí. Ni siquiera Blaise, que había estado más atento que nunca con ella, sólo lograba darle algunos momentos de felicidad pero la tristeza regresaba rápidamente.

—Ya se le pasará— le había dicho Theo al chico, pero al parecer las cosas no funcionaban así para ella.

Los exámenes se acercaban y Blaise había decidido pasar el fin de semana encerrado en la biblioteca estudiando.

Pansy lo encontró en la misma posición que hace meses, donde él la había descubierto mirándole. Se sentó a su lado y saludó.

El chico respondió el saludo con un beso, pero se separaron rápidamente cuando Madam Pince carraspeó y los fulminó con la mirada.

— Ahora estoy estudiando Pansy, nos vemos más tarde — susurró el chico—No me mires así amor, es que no entiendo eso de Aritmancia, más tarde te recompensaré.

La chica le dedicó una última mirada triste y se retiró del lugar.

oOoOo

Exactamente dos días después, el mundo de Pansy se derrumbó.

Ahora, sentada en el alfeizar de una ventana en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía, miraba al vacío pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Una hora antes, había ido a buscar a su novio para poder caminar juntos por la orilla del lago. Cuando se ponía excesivamente triste y melancólica, lo buscaba a él, que aunque fuera por poco tiempo, le devolvía la alegría.

Lo buscó en la biblioteca, que era su lugar favorito últimamente, pero no lo encontró. Salió a los jardines, pero tampoco se encontraba ahí. Regresó al castillo desanimada y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras cuando escuchó voces provenientes de un aula en desuso.

—¿Estás segura?— preguntó una voz masculina que reconoció como la de Blaise.

—Si, completamente — respondió una chica.

Pansy se asomó un poco para poder ver quien era la chica que hablaba con su novio, y se quedó congelada a ver a Daphne Greengrass, su compañera de dormitorio, tomándole las manos a Blaise.

No se quedó a escuchar nada más, no hacia falta, decidió salir corriendo y terminó en la torre de Astronomía, justo donde estaba ahora.

Recordó que en ése mismo lugar había perdido su virginidad con el chico que la acababa de engañar y no pudo aguantar, empezó a llorar otra vez.

Blaise acababa de entrar a la torre, seguramente había estado corriendo porque tenia la respiración entrecortada y el cabello se le pegaba a la frente debido al sudor.

—Pansy— llamó él.

Por un segundo se permitió pensar que quizás no todo estaba perdido, que la había encontrado porque esa torre también era importante para él, pero entonces el rostro sonriente de Daphne apareció en su mente.

—Te amo Blaise.— susurró, antes de ponerse de pie sobre el alfeizar y sin mirar atrás, se dejó caer.

—¡Pansy! — escuchó el grito de su novio, pero ya era tarde.

Si tan solo hubiera preguntado, se habría dado cuenta de que la escena que había presenciado, no era lo que parecía, Daphne había ido a buscar a Blaise para advertirle sobre lo que Pansy decía entre sueños, murmullos sobre lo inútil de su vida, que ya no había nada que valía la pena.

Pero no, por una vez en su vida, había decidido ser impulsiva.

—Te amo Blaise.— susurró por ultima vez, antes de estrellarse.


End file.
